RFID
A Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) ou Identificação por Rádio Frequência é uma das tecnologias mais faladas para a SCM, pois permite seguir contentores, pactoes e até mesmo itens individuais enquanto estes percorrem a cadeia de abastecimento desde os produtores ao cliente final. Embora a tecnologia não seja recente (já está em funcionamento à mais de 20 anos), apenas começou a ter custos mais baixos recentemente, passando a ser justificável utilizar a RFID para seguir os produtos a título individual em cadeias de abastecimento globais, ao invés de outrora que só era usada para o interior de uma fábrica ou organização. Existem duas partes em que se divide a RFID: thumb|232px|right|Video explicativo da RFID *'Tecnologia' – Refere-se ao hardware como etiquetas RFID, scanners ou antenas que permite a comunicação dos dispositivos; **Etiquetas (tags) – Existem em modo passivo ou activo, sendo que as passivas só se activam quando recebem energia quando entram em contacto com um scanner, emitindo então a informação que transportam, e as activas possuem uma fonte de energia que lhes dá a habilidade de emitir constantemente a sua informação. Uma das principais razões para a tecnologia ter-se tornado mais acessível, tendo o seu preço das passivas (as mais usadas) descido de em média custar $0.50 por unidade no início da década para actualmente custar em média $0.15 por unidade, estimando-se que venha a descer até $0.05 em 2018; **Scanners – Trabalham dentro de determinados níveis de energia e nível de rádio de frequências definidos por normas, e com custos que variam em média enter $1.500 e $2.500 consoante as suas capacidades. thumb|left|Exemplo de uma rede RFID com código EPCAdaptado de Hugos,M. (2006) *'Informação' - Composta por dados descritivos do produto e pelo registo do movimento do produto ao longo da cadeia de abastecimento, podendo seguir standards definidos pela GS1, que desenvolveram os esquemas UPC (Universal Product Code) e EAN (European Article Number) para dados de informação, que originaram o código EPC (Electronic Product Code). Os benefícios da tecnologia RFID são significativos, proporcionando um modo económico para recolher dados sobre um produto e percurso efectuado ao longo da cadeia de abastecimento, podendo o nível de informação desses dados ir desde um contentor a cada um dos produtos individuais, aumentando a visibilidade dos inventários e fluxos de material que possibilita um aumento de eficiência e eficácia que por sua vez se traduz num declínio dos custos. É também mais fácil partilhar informação dentro de uma cadeia de abastecimento, tornando a colaboração das diferentes organizações mais fácil, aumentando a produtividade ao longo de toda a cadeia. No entanto também à problemas com a RFID. Embora tenha havido grandes melhorias ao longo dos anos, existem dificuldade para implementar um sistema de tags e scanners RFID até este obter uma elevada taxa de leitura de informação. A emissão das tags é muitas vezes bloqueada por metais, líquidos ou até mesmo outras tags, tornando a tarefa de recolher dados mais complicada ao início, demorando algum tempo até que o processo seja optimizado e se tenha taxas de leitura assim dos 90%. Os próprios standards pecam por não serem actualizados ao mesmo ritmo por todas as organizações e não estar ao mesmo nível nas diferentes regiões do globo terrestre. Notas Referências *''AeroAssit Whitepaper - RFID in Aviation: airport luggage control, AeroAssit, 2008 *Hugos,M.: ''Essentials of supply management,2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc., 2006 *Gulbransen,D.: ''RFIDs: Technology Friend or Foe?, informIT, 2005